


Oh really, Professor Hale?

by mjisonfire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Derek and Stiles are mate and Derek is a professor in university.</p>
<p>Wrote it for my friends and said why not share it. (it's bad i know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh really, Professor Hale?

Waking up to an empty bed always hunts me, i hate how Derek never wakes me up. My mate is an asshole for waking at 6 AM but he is a professor in university so that means he has to be there early because his classes starts at 8, while all i do is skip his classes and GOD i love when he punishes me for that. Okay it’s not my time to think about sex with Derek and it’s unhealthy having a boner at this time. I started looking for my phone under my pillow when i have found it i checked the time. I jumped.  
“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I am so late, I am so fucking late. oh my fucking god, Derek will kill me” I ran to our bathroom and took a shower so fast because I bet i smell like sex, when i finished showering i wore anything i saw in front of me and ran to my jeep.

*************

Reaching to university i noticed that i was actually wearing Derek’s t-shirt which smelled heavenly, i can swim in his scent. I started running to my lecture hall when i heard Peter calling my name.  
“Peter i am late and he will kill me” i screamed, all i heard was Peter laughing at me. When I saw the lecture room i was so happy i wanted to sleep on the floor for it, but it wasn’t the time right now. I opened the door and entered in.  
“Seriously Stilinski, why don’t you just drop this course?” Derek said as soon as i entered. Well fuck you for tiring me because of the amazing sex we had.  
“I am sorry, I overslept” he sighed and told me not to be late again.  
“Professor Hale, I don’t think Stilinski will learn his lesson” Jackson said and everyone laughed.  
“Asshole” I said.  
“Language please” Derek said, ignoring me.  
“Whatever” I sat next to Isaac who was so into the lesson. I am really jealous of how everyone can focus in Derek’s class when I just blush hearing him talk and when he is angry oh god, i get boner from how sexy he sounds. I know having this bond should be like a miracle but I am also pissed because the bond makes me feel weird and I am always horny when he is around. I mean look at him he is so eatable right now. The way his glasses are about to fall, all what i want to do right now go there and kiss him so hard that everyone would leave the classroom, me Derek and sex,  
“Yo Stiles” Isaac said hitting me.  
“Fuck, it hurts”  
“Stilinski, after class you better stay”  
“WHAT? I haven’t done anything”  
“If you are not interested in my class, you can leave” He said giving me behave-or-i-will-kill-you look.  
“I am not leaving” he sighed so loud and continued giving the lesson. 

*************

As everyone left I went and locked the door behind them and went back to Derek.  
“I missed you” i kissed him on the lips  
“did you?” he asked as he gave that stupid smile of him.  
“it’s all your fault i came late, okay!” i gave him my annoyed face.  
“Last night you said “it was the best day of my life”” i started beating him not painfully.  
“shut up Derek” I blushed so hard.  
“you are not allowed to call me Derek here”  
“oh really, Professor Hale?” he smiled and kissed me  
“this for begin a good boy” Derek said while biting my lips.  
“you know Professor?” i told him sitting on his desk.  
“Tell me Stilinski” I was facing him and smirked  
“I am always day dreaming of you fucking me on this table”  
“do you want me to make it come true?” I jumped from the table and walked to him.  
“will you?” i asked facing him  
“of course, mate of mine” he pulled me to his lap and then we started having sex and he fucked the hell out of me that i could’t sit after that. Oh and having sex in university is to die for.


End file.
